Reactive Adaptation
The ability to develop adaptations, powers, or skills in response to immediate threats. Also Called *Instant Adaptation *Instant Evolution *Nemesis *Reactive Evolution *Spontaneous Adaption Capabilities Users can either instantly develop powers or abilities to deal with threats or their bodies dynamically learn from experience. Depending on the user's control of the power or genetic structure, the reactive effects can be permanent or temporary. For example, after a certain situation, the user's skin may become tougher. They may display increased IQ after a difficult test or fortified emotions after a personal argument. The user may be able to read different languages after moments of looking them up or be able to withstand a constant bombardment of radiation. Some users may develop Enhanced Speed after being shot, or grow Dermal Armor, or gain the opposite power of their opponent. In some instances, a magical object may express similar powers. Applications *Limitation Transcendence *Power Opposition *Reactive Invulnerability Variations *'Biological Manipulation:' Users reactively enhance their bodies in multiple ways usually encompassing one of the personal enhancements. *'Damage Memorization': Users memorize the damage their bodies take, thus rendering themselves immune to the same attack or move twice. *'Dermal Adaptation:' Users reactively change the texture, color and density of their skin to suit the situation. *'Environmental Adaptation:' Users reactively alter or shift their bodies in order to survive in their surroundings. *'Mental Manipulation:' Users reactively alter their own minds and control their positive or negative effects, perhaps even turning on other Mental Abilities. *'Reactive Enhancement:' Users reactively develop enhancements for situations, combat or tasks. *'Situational Strength:' User is literally as powerful as they need to be at any given moment. *'Superior Adaptation:' Adapt anything and everything. Examples *Aquatic Respiration after being submerged in water. *Atmospheric Adaptation in changing gases. *Damage Memorization to render oneself immune to certain types of attacks, such as limb severing. *Elasticity to fit through small openings. *Enhanced Intelligence in against mentally incomprehensible threats. *Enhanced Strength when being attacked by foes of great numbers. *Fireproof Skin when exposed to flames. *Flight when falling off of a cliff. *Invulnerability before being hit by a semi. *Night Vision after being in the dark for a few seconds. *Omnilingualism when attempting to read or listening to a different language. *Teleportation if confronted by a force much stronger than oneself. *Being able to survive without oxygen and being able to withstand the vacuum of space. *Becoming pure energy. Associations *Adaptive Armor *Adaptive Regeneration *Adaptive Weaponry *Invulnerability *Shapeshifting *May eventually grow into Evolution allowing users to add more and more adaptations to their form. This ability may allow users to learn nearly any other enhancement including Regenerative Healing Factor, Enhanced Speed, or Enhanced Intelligence. *If combined with Self-Resurrection, one may gain Adaptive Resurrection. *If combined with Precognition, one may gain Preemptive Adaptation. Limitations *Adaptations may only be temporary. *Users may or may not be able to control adaptations. *New adaptations may grow naturally or be produced as a monstrosity. *Usually dependent upon a direct threat to the person, resulting in responsive action. *Learning some adaptations may negate other adaptations (e.g. learning to breathe water may prevent breathing air). *Some adaptations may be in conjunction with weaknesses. *Some threats are impossible to adapt to. *Some reactions may have a delayed responds. *Certain hidden threats may not be reacted to. Known Users Gallery Valeri.png|Valeria (Ángel o Demonio) as a Malak, can only use the power she needs when she needs. Amazo_011.jpg|Amazo (DC Comics) Superman-Doomsday-fan-art-by-TylerKirkham.jpg|Doomsday's (DC Comics) body can adapt to the immediate damage it takes from opponents. OMAC.PNG|The OMACs (DC Comics) all have special countermeasures to battle different metahumans. Amazo_evolved1.jpg|Amazo (DCAU) after adapting to be able to effectively combat the entire Justice League. Screen_Shot_2016-04-16_at_10.40.54_PM.png|Hit's (Dragon Ball Super) Growth ability allows him to adapt when faced with a foe he cannot overcome. Meta-Cooler.png|The Meta-Coolers (Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler) rapidly repair any and all bodily damage, and any flaws that allowed said damage are corrected, rendering them unable to be harmed the same way twice. Sachiel3.jpg|Sachiel (Evangelion) displays the ability to learn and upgrade on the battlefield. Shirley Jimmy-Timmy.png|"Shirley" (The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour) can adapt to any situation that his circuitry deems negative... Shirley Adapt.png|...which he demonstrates by adapting special bracelets to deflect laser fire. Darwin.jpg|Darwin (Marvel Comics) adapting to survive in the vacuum of space. X-Men Legacy Vol 1 253 page 04.jpg|Endgame (Marvel Comics) immediately reacting to Magneto's powers by changing its physical composition. 406px-Lifeguard11.jpg|Lifeguard (Marvel Comics) 300px-682.jpg|SCP-682 (SCP-Foundation) Sonicchannel emerl.png|Emerl (Sonic the Hedgehog) Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Adaptations Category:Science Powers